Rockin' Polly
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Spoilers for the ending of Apollo Justice! After being unwillingly dragged to yet another of Klavier's concerts, Apollo finds himself forced to help out, much to his dismay, by filling in for a cancelled guest singer... Klavier/Apollo.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme of awesome! The prompt was to have Apollo fill when Klavier's guest singer cancels at the last minute. So that's what this fic is. -smiles- I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of who knows how many!_

_Review? -heart-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its associated characters and locations. The are property of Capcom.

* * *

The Gavinners might have broken up, but that certainly had not been enough to stop Klavier Gavin from pursuing a solo career. His fans had been overjoyed, to say the least, and were showing it now, as the over-full theatre echoed with their joyous shouts.

Klavier himself was at the top of his game, pacing the stage like cat stalking its prey, fingers flying deftly over the strings on his guitar. It was more than enough to set off all the fangirls—with the odd boy mixed in.

Trucy Wright was no exception, her hands waving in the air as she yelled along with everyone else. Beside her, her companion winced, wishing dearly that he could cover his ears to block out at least _some_ of the awful racket.

'Why do they all have to be so loud, anyway?' Apollo mentally complained as he watched his rival in court storm back across the stage yet again, predatory blue eyes scanning the crowd intently. The young attorney felt himself colour faintly as those eyes fell on him, lingering just a second too long before moving on. The brunet bit his lip at this. He could almost swear Klavier did it on purpose.

Then—and none too soon in Apollo's opinion—the opening set was over, and he found himself being dragged backstage to meet with the man himself.

Once they were safely situated in the backstage hallway, Trucy finally released her brother, now that the fear of loosing him was gone.

"Wasn't that awesome, Polly? Isn't Mr. Gavin amazing?"

Apollo had to admit—to himself only—that the blond rock star certainly was just as cool as he had been before. Maybe even more so now that he was on his own.

"Uh, I guess…" he admitted reluctantly. "But it's still way too loud for my tastes."

"Aw, Polly, you're such an old man! And it was so nice of Mr. Gavin to send us those tickets again!"

Apollo huffed faintly at her words. He was not old! "Yeah, and maybe next time they won't come with a bill, if we're lucky," he pointed out.

Trucy pouted at this. "Aw, stop being such a spoilsport. Mine was free, and yours was half off!"

"Presents are normally supposed to be _completely_ free."

"You're such a stick-in-the-mud," was the girl's only response before she latched back onto his arm, intent on dragging him into Klavier's dressing room.

Apollo just allowed her to drag him. This was getting to be way too déjà vu for comfort. Next all they needed was a burning guitar, a body, and a whining diva…

Opening the door to Klavier's dressing room, Apollo sighed. Well, one out of three was not too bad.

Gritting his teeth, Klavier kicked out at a trashcan in irritation, knocking it over and spilling its contents out over the floor.

"I can't believe he's bailing on me now!"

"Who's bailing on you, Mr. Gavin?"

Turning to face the two newcomers, Klavier's expression brightened for only a split second as his eyes fell upon Apollo. Almost immediately, however, they darkened once again as the hairdressing-rock star that prosecuted people approached them.

"Herr Forehead, do you know what's going on?!" demanded Klavier, hands on his hips.

"Uh…no, I can't say I do."

"He cancelled on me!"

"Uh…who cancelled on you?"

"Javy Dones!"

Uh, and that is wh—?"

"—your guest singer?!" shrilled Trucy, hands flying up to cover her mouth, in shock.

"Ja, Fräulein! Ja!"

Hands on her hips, Trucy frowned. "That's no good! He can't just go and cancel on you like that! And at the last second! What're you going to do?"

Placing a hand to his head, Klavier shook it slowly. He really did not have a clue as to what to do in this situation.

"I don't know, Fräulein Trucy. One cannot exactly magic up a replacement in ten minutes."

Eyes widening for a moment, Trucy grinned, pleased with herself.

"Yes we can, Mr. Gavin! Check this out!" With that, she reached back and pulled the trigger for Mr. Hat, the life-like puppet shooting out as expected. "Mr. Hat can help you!"

Smiling faintly, Klavier could not help but laugh at he sight. It was sweet of her to try.

"Looks good, Fräulein. But can he sing?"

Casting an eye over Mr. Hat, Trucy finally shook her head.

"No…but Polly can! I've heard him in the shower!"

Apollo's face blanched at that. She had heard him? Well that was embarrassing. Damn Chords of Steel™.

"He was singing that song of yours, Guilty Love!"

Apollo could have fainted. Of all the days for her to have heard…

"I-it's not like I wanted to sing it!"

Trucy tilted her head, looking over at him in curiosity.

"Then why were you singing it?"

"I-it was stuck in my head! Stupid radio…" he mumbled in response. He hated rock music, but after having heard the song so damn many times, it had pretty much become engraved into his skull, and all it took was one hearing to get it stuck there. For days.

Klavier, however, was forming his own plans as the siblings bickered. Walking over to Apollo, the rock star threw an arm over the young attorney's shoulders.

Apollo tensed at the sudden, unexpected, contact, eyes going wide.

U-uh…Prosecutor Gavin? Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered out nervously.

"Ach mein Forehead. How many times have I told you that here I'm not a prosecutor, but a musician?"

"Uh…never. Although you did make a similar comment when I presented my badge to you that time…"

Ignoring the comment, Klavier kept right on talking. "Here we must drop the formalities. Call me Klavier."

"…since when have you followed formalities?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow. "I hardly think 'Forehead', or even 'Herr Forehead', is a formal name. Not to mentio—"

Once again, Apollo found himself completely ignored as Klavier carried right on talking. Not bothering to stop and listen to Apollo. Actually, it was likely he never even noticed the other male talking.

"So, Herr Forehead, have you ever heard my newest track?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Yes you have, Polly! Mr. Gavin was nice enough to send us that preview copy, remember?"

Oh, it was _that_ song. The one Trucy was playing non-stop at the office. Yeah, that one was pretty much stuck in his head too.

"I guess I have…what was it called again?" He might know the words, but certainly not the name.

"My Boyfriend Murdered My Girlfriend," supplied Klavier with a cocky grin.

"Right." Because songs about people killing each other were simply amazing…

"Do you know it?"

Apollo shrugged. "More or less, yeah. Trucy plays it constantly."

"It's a great song!" supplied Trucy.

Apollo attempted to draw back at the predatory look that suddenly settled on him, but found himself unable to do so because of the arm settled firmly over his shoulders.

"P-prosecutor Gavi—er, Klavier?" he asked, suddenly liking the contact less than ever.

"Now, Forehead, I had been planning on this concert being the debut of that song. There's one problem though: one Mr. Javy Dones was supposed to assist me by playing the role of the 'boyfriend' in the song."

"O-oh…I see…" Suddenly, Apollo really didn't like where this was headed.

"Since the song requires two singers I cannot possibly perform it on my own," lamented Klavier, predatory grin never wavering. "So therefore I think it's time we find out how well you know the song. On stage."

Oh. Crap.

Trucy squealed at the suggestion, leaping forward to latch onto her brother's arm.

"C'mon, Polly! It'll be so much fun! Imagine, my brother, on stage, singing with a famous rock-god!"

Finally managing to shrug free of Klavier's grip, Apollo sighed as he was then assaulted by his sister instead.

"Fun for who?" he huffed, not at all thrilled with the proposition—if it could even be called that. Running around on a stage while singing—screaming?—at the top of his lungs was not his idea of a good time. After all, to maximize vocal performance, one needed to be stationary so that all excess oxygen would go to the lungs. Waste not, want not; and running was waste.

"Fun for everyone!" Trucy continued. "Plus, Mr. Hat and I could cheer you on!"

Apollo groaned. This was not going well at all.

"Trucy…"

"Look, Herr Forehead!"

Apollo glanced over at Klavier's call. He had momentarily forgotten about the blond rock star, who had taken the past minute or so to do some digging through a closet. Now Klavier stood, holding up several articles of clothing that made Apollo's eyes bleed just to look at.

"What…what _are_ those?!" demanded Apollo, eyes widening for a split second before squeezing shut. Too bright. Way. Too. Bright.

"Your stage outfit, of course! We can't have you performing in those old rags!"

Old rags? Apollo folded his arms, scowling. This was his best suit!

"No. Way. And just who said I was going to perform, anyway?"

Frowning, Klavier turned back to the closet, rooting through it for a moment before finally pulling out yet another outfit, this one more modestly coloured…but sparkly.

What?

"How about this one?"

"K-Klavier…I really don't…"

Smirking evilly, Klavier motioned to the door.

"Fräulein, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind what, Mr. Gavin?"

Klavier sighed inwardly. Body language was lost on some people.

"Your brother is going to need to get changed…"

"Wait! What? N—"

"Oh! Okay! I getcha! I'll just be out in the hall until you're done."

"Ja, Fräulein. Thank you."

As the brunette girl turned to leave, Klavier was struck with a sudden thought.

"Ach! Fräulein Trucy! Could you do me a favour?"

Halting her departure, Trucy whirled about, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she waited for Klavier to continue.

"Would you mind telling my stage manager that this intermission might need to be extended by a few minutes?"

"Sure thing!" With those words, the young magician bounded out the door.

Moving in swiftly, Klavier locked it, turning his predatory grin back onto Apollo.

"So, Herr Forehead, let's get you prepared, shall we?"

Apollo might actually have whimpered, had he been able to find his voice. This was not going his way at all…

When Apollo made no move to put the new clothing on, Klavier's eyes darkened, an anticipatory smirk replacing the grin from moments before.

"So, Forehead, are you going to change, or do you need a bit of help?" he asked, closing the distance between them quickly. Pressing his body up uncomfortably close to Apollo's, Klavier latched onto his tie—who wore a tie to a rock concert anyway?—and began pulling it loose. "Because I don't mind helping you."

Apollo was initially too dumbstruck to react at all. He was really going to have to do this, wasn't he? He was going to help his court rival out by singing in a rock concert…while wearing a sparkly outfit.

If anyone had told him this would happen one day when he was younger, he would have laughed openly. Hell, if they had told him _yesterday_ he would have laughed; but no, it was really happening, wasn't it?

Suddenly the brunet's brain clicked in to the fact that said rival was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, having already removed both vest and tie.

"H-hey!" he yelped, pushing Klavier back. "W-what are you doing?"

Klavier shrugged innocently. "You looked like you could use a hand, ja?"

"I-I can dress myself just fine, thanks!" Apollo retorted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Just thought to lend a pal a hand," replied Klavier, handing over the clothing for Apollo to put on.

'Yes! Score one for the Defence!' Apollo mentally cheered. His internal victory was quickly squashed by another realization. 'Crap…I think I just agreed to wear this, didn't I?' And if he were going to wear it…that meant singing on stage, too.

Crap! Crap! _Crap_!


	2. Chapter 2

Snatching the clothing, if it could be called that, from Klavier's hand, Apollo began to fiddle with it, more than reluctant to put it on. After nearly a minute of fiddling with it, the brunet was forced to admit defeat, glaring up at the prosecutor who had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"How do you work this thing?" he demanded.

Klavier could not hold back a laugh as he stepped forward, plucking the shirt neatly out of Apollo's hands.

"Let me show you, ja?" Slinging the shirt over his shoulder, the blond's hands resumed their task of moments before, slipping each button out of its respective hole with neat, clean movements.

Blushing brightly, Apollo started to protest, although made no real move to push the other man away.

"I…I can take of my own shirt."

"Really? Isn't that what you said just a moment ago about being able to dress yourself, too?"

Flabbergasted, Apollo fell silent, trying his best not to think of the prosecutor's tanned hands creeping skillfully down his chest and stomach.

Especially not about what a huge turn-on it was.

As Klavier's hands made their way back up to his shoulders, Apollo let out a soft gasp at the feeling of those thick, tanned digits sliding over his bare skin, removing the white dress-shirt he was wearing. The brunet could not suppress a shudder as the shirtsleeves slid over his hands, leaving the white cloth free to flop to the floor behind him. The air was chilly on his exposed skin, yet all he could do was stand in stunned silence as Klavier slipped the awkward shirt over his head, skillfully doing up the buttons and buckles—wait, buckles? What kind of shirt had _buckles_?

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"All done!"

Apollo was snapped back to reality by Klavier's words. It seemed that his torso, at least, was finally clothed.

"Go look, Herr Forehead!" Klavier encouraged, pointing at a large mirror.

Almost fearfully, Apollo moved over to the mirror. He was far from certain that he wanted to see this…

Upon looking in the mirror, Apollo found himself unable to form a coherent thought, never mind sentence. All he knew was that there was no way in Hell he was going anywhere looking like this. He was, embarrassingly enough, wearing a deep red shirt that contained so many layers of fabric that it appeared to have _frills_. Or were those really frills? Great, he could not even tell. Not to mention it appeared to have a built-in cape—cape!—on the back, that fell to his elbows. Plus it was sparkly. Just _great_. His dignity could never even hope to live this down.

"Uh…"

"It's great, ja?" Klavier chirped, coming up behind Apollo to put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Uh…"

Klavier grinned, quirking a brow.

"Now don't tell me you need help with the pants, too…" he stated, holding up the black, sparkly pants.

Apollo suddenly wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Why him? Oh why, oh why him?

"L-look, Klavier…"

"So, you do need the help…?" Klavier asked, moving toward the young attorney.

"N-no! I can dress myself just fine, thank you very much!" Apollo suddenly barked, snatching the pants from the blond.

Klavier could have laughed, that was too easy. Apollo might beat him in court, but he certainly did not seem to be having too much trouble getting the brunet to do just as he wanted now.

"…do you mind?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be changing…"

"Herr Forehead…we're both men here, ja?"

"Out, Gavin!" Apollo snapped, Chords of Steel™ coming into play at full blast.

As the door slammed in his face, Klavier chuckled. "Keep up that energy on stage!" And the volume, too. This was going to be great! A moment later the door swung open again, revealing a rather hot-looking Apollo; if Klavier could say so himself.

"Looking good, Forehead. Ready to go?"

"I'm fine!"

Klavier just blinked. "Uh…that's great?"

Once again Apollo felt an overwhelming desire to be swallowed by the floor. He was acting like a rookie attorney on his first day of court. Again.

"Let's just go." The sooner they did it, the sooner it would be over and he could crawl into a dark hole for seventeen years, give or take a few.

Klavier just laughed and led the way back to the stage. He had a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

Apollo felt his stomach sink to his feet as the gaudy, black curtains of the stage came into view. Why was he doing this again? It was absolutely ridiculous! He as no singer! Or even a rock star, for that matter. So what right did he have to be up here, about to head on stage?

The answer was 'none,' of course. Or would be but for one person: Klavier. The same man who was currently fiddling with a microphone that attached to Apollo's shirt. What was it with Klavier and fiddling with his shirt, anyway? It was starting to get a bit ridiculous. He gladly accepted the earplugs that he was offered though. Those were going to be very welcome.

"All set?"

Apollo jumped at Klavier's unexpected words. He was getting way too nervous, that much was obvious. And he most certainly was _not_ 'all set'! Unless being ready was equivalent to wanting to gouge out your own eyeballs with a spork, just so you could go to the hospital, consequently getting oneself out of such a situation. Then yes, he was completely prepared.

"Y-yeah," he muttered instead, damn Chords of Steel™ failing him now!

Draping an arm over Apollo's shoulders, Klavier proceeded to lead the shorter man onto the stage, whispering instructions to him as he did so.

"Now remember, the song is about a guy who murdered his boyfriend's girlfriend to get at him. You want to sing it with a jealous passion…" Instead of listening, Apollo simply tuned the blond out. He had heard the song a thousand times, he knew how to sing it, and he knew the words. He just did not want to put singing and stages together.

Apollo knew it was too late, however, as he felt Klavier give him a light shove, and he stumbled out onto the stage. This was not going to end well, he realized as he gazed out over the screaming, exuberant fans.

Glancing over to his side, Apollo was relieved to see the Klavier was standing next to him, and that the blond had already captured the audience's attention.

"Hello again, everyone!" Klavier called out, and then stopped to wait until the screaming of his fans had died down. "You all ready for some more rock 'n' roll?" At his fans' enthused cheering, Klavier raised one arm, using it to gesture to Apollo. "That's good to hear, because this time I've got a guest singer to present my newest title! And he's not just any guest singer, he's my courtroom rival and the one and only son of Lamiroir! Apollo Justice!"

If the fans had been wild before, then they were absolutely rabid at this announcement, much to Apollo's chagrin. Why did Klavier seem so dead-set on embarrassing him today?

Before he even had a chance to think, however, the lights settled on them and the music hit an all-time high, at least to Apollo's ears. Even with the earplugs.

All too soon he heard Klavier's voice start the song, the blond prowling about the stage, blue eyes flittering over the audience. Apollo listened closely to Klavier's mournful dirge, crying out to the song's figurative girlfriend. He began counting down to the point in which he knew the song changed. It became a challenge to the murdering boyfriend toward his path of repentance and love.

All too soon the music sped up, and Klavier turned his attention to Apollo, practically gliding over to the brunet as he sang his part. And then Klavier's verse ended, and the lights switched to the defence attorney, waiting on his part.

Apollo froze.

Klavier, immediately realizing what was happening, laid a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

It might not have been much, but the gesture was enough to snap Apollo out of his trance—and just in time to pick up the lines smoothly.

Well, Apollo did not have a bad voice, Klavier had to give him that much at least, but he certainly was an amateur on stage. The blond watched cryptically for several moments before gliding over to mutter in Apollo's ear.

"Herr Forehead, try moving."

Shocked out of the trance that he had placed himself in, Apollo realized he was standing completely motionless, save his mouth. In fact, were he any more ridged he could pass for a tree.

Taking a tentative step, the brunet found that it was easier to act if he just did not think about it. Hesitantly, he followed Klavier's example, trying to make the improvised dance appear realistic. He hoped it was working.

Klavier's grin broadened. It seemed his little Forehead was starting to get the hang of things.

Moving to place himself in front of the attorney, the blond prosecutor mouthed a single word: "louder."

Apollo paused sharply at the cue. What on earth…? Why did Klavier want him go louder? It was already loud enough, in his opinion.

Catching a wink from the blond, Apollo nearly tripped over his next line in shock. What was this guy playing at?!

Steeling himself, Apollo forced himself to play along. If Klavier wanted to wink at him then fine. And if he wanted Apollo to sing louder…then louder he would get.

With that decided, the brunet sang louder. Much louder. Loud in such a way that only his Chords of Steel™ could handle.

The crowd was going wild. It was loud, the song was awesome, and, best of all, it was _hot_. The two young men were prowling dangerously around the stage, like leopards circling to attack, yet at the same time working in perfect harmony. They loved it.

Apollo was panting when the song finally ended. He had never sung quite so hard—or loud—in his life. He was pretty sure he could get used to this whole 'concert' thing though. It was great training, and nobody was complaining about him being too loud. The volume of the music, and audience, might take some getting used to, but people were adaptable, right?

Klavier could not help himself. Apollo just looked so damn _cute_ over there. It was clear the brunet was pleased with himself, and Klavier really could not blame him. He had done well, considering that he had had no training, rehearsals, or anything else. None of this was helping him control himself though.

Deciding not to care anymore, Klavier stalked over to where Apollo was, grinning happily at him.

"Hey, Kla—" he began, but was cut off when the blond grabbed him and kissed him. Apollo's eyes widened and he tried weakly to pull away. This…was not quite right. Yet at the same time, he decided, it was not completely wrong, either...

Spontaneously wrapping his arms around Klavier's neck, he pulled them closer together. Who cared anyway? He had just sung in a concert!

Breathless, Klavier pulled back after a moment. He had not quite been expecting that. It seemed the even now his Forehead could catch him by surprise.

"Möchtest du das Band anschlieβen?"

"Huh?" came Apollo's confused reply.

"I said 'wanna join the band'," Klavier repeated, this time so Apollo could understand him.

"You're kidding, right?" Apollo asked, suddenly pulling back in shock.

"Depends. Want to?"

Apollo just stared at Klavier, dumbfounded, before finally laughing. "Maybe."

With that last word, Klavier kicked Apollo off the stage so he could get on with the show. Both of them knew full well that it was going to take a lot of work to get Apollo ready to perform professionally, but they were up to the challenge.

* * *

_Lame ending is lame. I just didn't know how to end it. –sweat- I hope you don't hate me too much. Especially for taking seventeen years to finish it. I hope it's at least mostly worth it. _

_But yeah, that's it. It took me too long to finish this, but now it's done. I hope you enjoyed it, for what it's worth. And I'd love to hear your opinions on it in reviews…like that's a surprise. XD _

_For those of you who did review, and who will, a huge thank you. A huge thank you to my sister, too, for help with the German that Klavier speaks. Even if it was a pain for her to get it in the right form. _

_So yeah, thanks to you all for being awesome and tolerating my slowness of fail! –heart-_


End file.
